Lições Extracurriculares
by Youko Yoru
Summary: Toshi precisa de umas lições extras. Ginpachi-sensei x Toushirou... Fic feita por petit-gateau e youko yoru.


LIÇÕES EXTRACURRICULARES

**LIÇÕES EXTRACURRICULARES**

**Por Lily-kat e Youko Yoru**

No terraço da sua escola, um jovem de cabelos negros, curtos e espetados, tragava um cigarro despreocupado. Toshirou Hijikata tinha um olhar selvagem, que o fazia parecer um delinqüente juvenil, a camisa com os últimos botões abertos não ajudava a melhorar a sua imagem. Ele parecia estar mal-humorado e olhava para o céu entediado. Suspirando ele jogou o cigarro no chão e o apagou com o pé. - Tch. - Ele precisava ir à sala dos professores, aparentemente ele estava matando aulas demais e estava pra ser reprovado. E pra piorar o professor era um folgado. Ao seu lado, um garoto de cabelos castanhos dormia encostado na sombra da parede, com uma máscara tapando seus olhos.

Toshirou lhe deu um leve chute no braço. - Oe, Sougo... já deu o sinal faz tempo. - Como o garoto não o respondeu Toshirou deu de ombros, descendo as escadas.

Como as aulas já haviam terminado, as salas estavam vazias. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça do uniforme ele entrou na sala dos professores e olhou em volta procurando pelo professor, que não estava à vista, provavelmente atrás de uma das repartições e mesas espalhadas.

- O que 'cê tá fazendo aqui, Toshi!? - Ginpachi-sensei indagou deitado em um banco escondido atrás de uma mesa. Não vira o rosto de seu aluno, apenas o reconheceu pelas pernas. Elas eram inconfundíveis.

- Como assim o que eu tô fazendo aqui, sensei?! - Toshirou perguntou já indignado só de ver a cara do professor ao dar a volta na mesa. - Você me disse na aula mais cedo pra eu vir aqui! Disse que eu estava com problemas! - Será que ele tinha esquecido? Havia deixado Toshirou preocupado à toa? Toshirou pensou consigo mesmo, irritado.

O professor franziu o cenho tentando lembrar o que era. Provavelmente nada, queria apenas vê-lo ficar a sua mercê, e irritado. Ele ficava adoravelmente irritado. - Ah, sim... você está com sérios problemas! - ficou em silêncio o observando, balançou a cabeça negativamente, apenas para deixá-lo mais tenso. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, colocando os pés em cima, via a impaciência em seu rosto. Ótimo, do jeito que ele gostava - Senta aí! - indicou a cadeira - Você tá tão ruim na minha matéria que vai precisar de umas aulas extras. Todos os dias depois das aulas no laboratório, entendeu, Toshi?

Toshirou ficou desconfiado, não gostava de como esse professor agia, nunca parecia falar sério, e muitas vezes ele se sentia como se estivesse andando na palma da mão dele, mas se ele fosse reprovado mesmo os pais dele iam encher muito o saco. - Ehh? Todo dia? - Ele pareceu desanimado e logo se sentou na cadeira como o professor havia pedido. - Sensei, qual é a matéria mesmo?

Ginpachi-sensei fora pego de surpresa. Qual matéria?! Hn. Não tinha parado para pensar nisso. Droga - Ahm... Todas! Você é muito ruim em todas! - colocou as mãos na nuca - Se não fosse por minha benevolência você estaria perdido, Toshi, seja muito grato a minha pessoa!! - levantou-se colocando as mãos no bolso - Vamos?!

- Éé... acho que não devia ter matado tanta aula... - Ele resmungou desviando o olhar com um sorrisinho torto. O pior era ter que depender desse professor. - Já vamos? Pro laboratório? - Ele pareceu surpreso, afinal tinha acabado de se sentar. Mas, se levantou mesmo assim, e passando a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de irritação, ele estalou a língua.

Toshirou seguiu o professor saindo da sala e pelo corredor, logo chegaram à porta do laboratório que estava trancada. Toshirou esperou que ele destrancasse a porta e entrou antes dele. O laboratório era amplo e estava com as luzes apagadas, tinha algumas bancadas grandes e algumas delas ainda tinham tubos de ensaio e frascos, mas a maioria das coisas estavam guardadas dentro do armário. Havia também um modelo anatômico perto das janelas cerradas e até fetos e cobras em vidro dentro de um dos armários com porta de vidro. Era um lugar meio assustador, especialmente no escuro, e Toshirou não gostou nenhum pouco. - Uhh... sensei, a gente tem que fazer isso aqui mesmo? - Ele perguntou já um pouco nervoso, mas tentava não demonstrar.

Ginpachi-sensei sorriu sarcástico, se aproximando silenciosamente de seu aluno, sussurrou em seu ouvido - Está com medo, Toshi?

Com o sussurro no ouvido, Toshirou se assustou, se arrepiando todo e se jogou pra frente. Rapidamente se virou de volta todo indignado balançando o punho fechado. - Quem está com medo maldito?! - Toshirou era muito orgulhoso, não ia deixar ninguém dizer que ele estava com medo. - Isso é porque você fica fazendo essas coisas!! Você acha que pode chegar assim e sussurrar nos ouvidos dos seus alunos?! Isso é assédio sexual! Assédio sexual ouviu!! - Ele desatou a falar todo bravo, apontando o dedo para o professor. Isso porque ele ficava mais bravo quando se sentia acuado.

O professor o encarou. Tsk. Merda. Como ele descobriu? Pigarreou, erguendo uma sobrancelha - E quem disse que eu estou tentando te assediar, Toshi? - aproximou-se - Ou é você quem está me tentando? Hn?! - Ginpachi-sensei mordeu o lábio para se controlar, ele estava adoravelmente irritado.

O garoto se calou de repente constrangido, ele não esperava por aquela reação. Estaria o professor tirando uma com a cara dele novamente? Dessa vez ele não ia se deixar levar por esse professor folgado, de ingênuo Toshirou não tinha nada afinal. - Do que está falando, sensei idiota? - Ele desconversou com um olhar cínico. - Se eu estivesse realmente tentando, você não se arriscaria a ficar sozinho comigo aqui.

Ginpachi-sensei emudeceu-se, como aquele moleque era atrevido - Tsk-tsk, Toshi! Não pode falar assim com o seu sensei! - aproximou-se num rompante do moreno, o prendendo entre a bancada de cimento e ele, passou seus braços em torno de sua cintura, friccionando dois corpos, sorriu de encontro a orelha a mordiscando - Por que você acha que eu teria medo de ficar sozinho com você, Toshi?! - beijou o pescoço, acariciando sua cintura e descendo.

Realmente o professor estava incontrolável hoje, Toshirou foi pego de surpresa pelo avanço ousado e repentino. Prensado com as costas contra a bancada, ele colocou as mãos sobre ela percebendo que não tinha para onde se esquivar. Ao receber os beijos e carícias do professor, ele parecia se segurar. Sentindo a mão que descia pela sua cintura, Toshirou a agarrou firmemente pelo pulso e a afastou de si. - Sensei? - Ele estreitou os olhos, o reprovando com a voz grave. - Não acho que isso seja um comportamento apropriado para um professor. Então esse era o tipo de lição que pretendia me dar? Não brinque comigo, idiota.

E então o puxando pela gola do jaleco, ele girou e o jogou contra a bancada com força, invertendo as posições. - Eu acabo com você. - Ele disse com um meio-sorriso cruel, e lascou um beijo nos lábios do professor invadindo sua boca com a língua e forçando sua cabeça para trás.

O professor estarrecido com a mudança brusca de posições, deixou-se levar pelo beijo, sorrindo entre ele. Se Toshi achava que seria fácil, iria mostrar para ele o quanto estava enganado. Inclinou seu joelho até a virilha do outro, massageando-o, levou suas mãos até as nádegas do moreno, as apertando. Queria ver quanto tempo ele agüentaria.

Com uma provocação daquelas, não muito. Ele interrompeu o beijo aproximando mais o seu corpo do corpo do professor querendo sentir mais daquele toque e suspirou junto ao ouvido dele, impaciente de desejo. Toshirou então mordeu e chupou o lóbulo da orelha dele, e lambendo-o, deslizou a língua por toda a artéria no pescoço parando na base perto da clavícula, beijando e chupando a pele. Enquanto isso suas mãos removiam a gravata do professor e desabotoavam a camisa. Com a camisa já aberta, as mãos de Toshirou percorriam todo o peito e tórax dele. Removendo a camisa junto com o jaleco aos poucos ele foi cobrindo a pele desnudada com beijos e mordidas. Até que ele foi descendo as mangas compridas pelos braços com suas mãos nas costas professor, e então com um puxão discreto no início e depois forte, trouxe as mãos de Ginpachi juntas nas costas dele, havia secretamente acabado de usar a gravata para amarrar seus pulsos para trás. - Heh. - Toshirou sorriu afetado.

Não parando por aí, Toshirou abriu as calças de Ginpachi revelando o membro já enrijecido. Removendo as calças do professor, Toshirou se agachou junto ao corpo dele, com sua respiração quente roçando a pele nua por sua cintura, pélvis e coxas de modo extremamente provocante. Ele se ergueu lentamente levantando uma das pernas do professor, fazendo com que ele se sentasse na bancada gelada e se inclinou sobre ele para lamber seu peito e mamilos completamente expostos.

Ginpachi percebendo o que Toshi queria, sorriu deixando-o se divertir com seus mamilos. Levou seu pé até a virilha do outro, encostou de leve em seu pênis por cima da calça, massageou levemente, assim que o ouviu gemer chutou com muita força. Que pirralho insolente! Achava que iria ser o passivo?! O viu encolhido em seu corpo no chão, desceu da bancada, empurrando a cabeça do outro com o pé - Tsk-tsk, Toshi! Que coisa feia, amarrar o seu sensei?! Você precisa ser castigado! - sentou-se em sua barriga, apoiando os joelhos entre o corpo dele, prendendo assim os braços dele com suas pernas. Com as mãos amarradas nas costas, abriu o zíper, segurando no membro de Toshi o estimulando. Sorriu malicioso, mostrando que desejava que ele o sugasse.

- Maldito! Você me chutou no saco! - Toshirou rosnou puto da vida, tinha sido um golpe baixo. Ainda estava com o membro dolorido quando o professor começou a acariciá-lo. O moreno desviou o olhar teimosamente. Ele não tinha ficado nada contente com a posição que estavam, se sentia subjugado, e uma coisa era definitiva, ele não gostava de perder, provavelmente era a pessoa que mais odiava perder no mundo. Mas, do jeito que estavam Toshirou não conseguia mover os braços ou se levantar com o professor quase sentado em seu peito. O moreno raivoso não pensou duas vezes, quando viu a ereção do professor perto do seu rosto, e este sorrindo todo triunfante em cima dele, abocanhou o pênis fincando os dentes.

Ginpachi sensei soltou uma exclamação nada gentil de dor. Respirou fundo controlando a dor. Encarou maleficamente e beliscou com força e puxou o pênis de Toshirou - Eu também sei brincar violentamente, Toshi! - falou em tom cruel - Eu posso arrancar o seu 'amigo' aqui - torceu a pele - num piscar de olhos! O que você vai querer?! Hn?!

- Huuraaaugh! - Toshirou urrou de dor se contorcendo sob o outro, mas não soltava o membro do professor de jeito nenhum, continuava a mordê-lo forte com os dentes. - Auh arranco reu imero!! Ual-hito!! - Ele rosnou ininteligivelmente com a boca ocupada, e continuou a puxar e morder com intenção de arrancar mesmo. Ele odiava mesmo perder, bater cabeça com ele era uma perda de tempo, além der ser meio perigoso também, já que Toshirou tinha os dentes em uma parte tão delicada, quanto mais bravo ficava mais forte mordia, teimoso e inflexível como era, se dependesse dele os dois iam acabar aleijados.

O professor revirou os olhos de dor, apertando e beliscando mais ainda o pênis do outro. Sabia que se continuassem daquele jeito, nenhum dos dois sairia inteiro. Respirou fundo, precisava negociar sua liberdade o mais rápido possível - Olha, vamos combinar assim: você me solta, que eu te solto, ok?

- Aun!! - Toshirou se negou prontamente. Mesmo com a dor, ele só soltaria se Ginpachi soltasse primeiro ou ao mesmo tempo no máximo, teimoso como era. Porque ao ver dele ele estava em desvantagem, sem contar que havia sido o professor quem havia começado a agredi-lo. Não estavam quites ainda.

Ginpachi suspirou bravo. Menino teimoso - Ok, eu posso ficar aqui o tempo que for! Não tenho ninguém aqui que possa me procurar... Agora, você?! Tsk-tsk! - encarou-o com o seu pênis na boca. Era uma cena cômica, se não fosse trágica - E outra, se você não me solta, eu não consigo sair de cima de você, certo!? - falou sério - Você precisa confiar mais no seu sensei! Se eu disse que vou sair, é porque vou! E então!?

Até agora o professor não tinha dado nenhuma razão para Toshirou confiar nele. Mas, era verdade que eles precisavam sair daquele impasse absurdo. Toshirou estava considerando soltá-lo quando alguém abriu a porta do laboratório.

- Sensei? Você está aí? Ouvi uns berros. - Era o mesmo garoto de cabelos castanhos claros que estava dormindo no terraço, Sougo. Ao se deparar com aquela cena, com o professor praticamente nu e amarrado sentado em cima de Toshirou que estava com o pênis dele na boca, Sougo não esboçou a menor reação. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio ele tirou o celular do bolso e os fotografou.

- Desculpem interrompê-los! Estou de saída, podem continuar. - Ele acenou com um meio-sorriso.

Toshirou logo soltou o membro do professor surpreendido pelo colega, se esquecendo momentaneamente da dor. Começou a berrar tentando se levantar. - OE SOUGO! Você tirou uma foto?! Eu não acredito que você tirou uma foto!! VOLTA AQUI!! Sensei maldito! Olha o que você fez!

Tsk. Oh, droga. Fora pego com a boca na botija. Não exatamente ele, mas. Teria que conversar com o Sougo. Não podia deixar essa foto se espalhar. Olhou para Toshi que ainda gritava chamando pelo amigo. Sorriu. Ótimo, ele estava livre. Afastou seu quadril da boca do outro, parando bem próximo a sua virilha, começou a movimentar-se levemente para frente e para trás chamando a atenção de Toshi. Assim que ele o encarou, ergueu só um pouco seu quadril para mostrar qual era sua intenção. Desceu morosamente sobre o pênis do outro, gemendo ao ser penetrado.

Toshirou não esperava que o professor quisesse continuar ainda depois daquilo tudo. Observou-o boquiaberto, seu rosto adquirindo uma cor mais corada ao observar o corpo nu bem torneado descendo sobre ele. Ele logo se esqueceu de como estava irritado, extasiado pela sensação ao penetrá-lo. Como se estivesse sob um encanto, o moreno se sentou abrindo seus joelhos, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas do professor e o agarrou firmemente pela parte de trás, o ajudando lentamente a subir e descer sobre a sua ereção, mexia um pouco seu próprio quadril. Ele beijava e mordiscava o tórax e peito do professor, abafando os próprios gemidos.

Ginpachi movimentava o seu quadril num ritmo mais veloz. Gemeu e ofegou ao cavalgá-lo. Encostou sua cabeça na de Toshirou, mordiscou sua bochecha, chegando em sua orelha sussurrou - Me solta, Toshi! Hn.

- Ahn... até parece que vou te soltar agora sensei... - Ele murmurou por entre seus gemidos, e o segurou bem perto acompanhando seus movimentos. Ele ergueu a cabeça, seus lábios se encontrando com os dele em um beijo quente e ofegante. Estava bom demais daquele jeito, Toshirou não estava a fim de desamarrar o professor ainda. Sem contar que o fato do professor estar amarrado o deixava ainda mais excitado.

O professor alternava os movimentos que fazia com os quadris, algumas vezes contraindo-se para arrancar um gemido mais profundo de Toshirou. Jogou seu corpo um pouco para frente apoiando seus joelhos no chão, beijando-o e chupando seus lábios levantou-se rapidamente saindo dos braços do moreno. Sua ereção latejava de tanta excitação, mas não deixaria aquele moleque insolente ter tudo o que queria. Colocou seu pé no peito do outro, impedindo que ele se levantasse. Mandou com voz arrogante e repleta de desejo - Beije meus pés, moleque!

Agora isso, Toshirou não gostou nada quando o professor se levantou se separando dele, estava quase chegando ao ápice afinal. Sua expressão ansiosa e frustrada ao mesmo tempo mostrava isso claramente. O professor era muito cruel o atormentando desse jeito. - Sensei, eu te beijo todinho dos dedos dos pés às pontas dos cabelos, mas você precisa deixar. - Ele disse com um meio-sorriso e um olhar provocante, acariciando a batata da perna e o calcanhar dele que estava pressionado contra o seu peito. Do jeito que ele estava ele não poderia alcançar os pés do professor para beijá-lo mesmo se quisesse.

Ginpachi-sensei sorriu retirando seu pé de cima dele, ordenando - Ajoelhe-se! - seu pênis pulsava, não sabia quanto tempo mais iria agüentar aquela brincadeira. Tremia em expectativa.

Toshirou se ergueu como o professor mandava. Mas, no fim só estava deixando se levar para conseguir o que queria. Assim que se levantou ele agarrou o pé do professor e o puxou, fazendo com que este perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse com um baque para trás, as mãos amarradas não ajudavam muito afinal. Toshirou continuou a segurar o pé do professor, e fechando os olhos depositou alguns beijos nas pontas de cada um de seus dedos, e então continuou com uma trilha de beijos pelo peito do pé até o tornozelo, e foi subindo vagarosamente pela batata da perna e interior da coxa, até que chegou ao membro inchado de prazer, o qual ele segurou com a outra mão e percorreu com a língua da base à sua ponta. - Assim está bom, sensei? - O professor não podia dizer agora que ele havia o desobedecido.

Ginpachi perdeu o ar por instantes com o choque duro no chão, mas a dor não foi nada ao sentir os beijos do moreno, gemeu longamente ao ser abocanhado - Hn. - foi o único som que conseguiu proferir. Como adorava aquela brincadeira dos dois. Estocava lentamente na boca do outro. Queria gozar e sentia que estava muito próximo, alucinava de tanto prazer - Toshi-hn! - queria poder segurar nos cabelos dele, fazer com que aquela boca o sugasse com mais força. Seu quadril movimentava-se mais rápido, mordeu os lábios sentindo todo o seu corpo retesar com a onda elétrica que o atravessou, gozara na boca do Toshirou.

O moreno lambeu os lábios melados com um sorriso malicioso. - Que coisa feia, sensei. Não conseguiu se segurar? Mas, eu ainda não estou satisfeito. - Ele se inclinou sobre o corpo nu do professor, acariciando a lateral do seu torso e beijando seu pescoço. Seu membro exposto ainda estava completamente enrijecido, e ele ansiava por mais. Sua outra mão desceu para erguer a perna do professor, então ele se ergueu novamente colocando a perna do professor sobre o ombro e o segurando de lado, trouxe seu quadril para frente deslizando sua ereção para dentro dele de uma vez. Toshirou continuou sem pressa, movendo seu quadril lentamente para frente e para trás enquanto o penetrava, o segurando com firmeza enquanto soltava leves gemidos. O professor sentia seus braços dormentes, mas não conseguia reclamar. Toshirou o preenchia com tanto vigor que sentiu-se ereto mais uma vez - To-toshi! Ahm - queria senti-lo mais perto - Ah-Me Solte! Hn. - sentia que o seu ápice não tardaria - Hn-Toshi!

Com o professor lhe pedindo de um jeito tão sexy e adorável, Toshirou se excitava ainda mais, não tinha a menor vontade de soltá-lo, afinal se deleitava com essa pequena sensação de poder. Puxando o corpo do outro para si, o moreno o penetrava com mais força, cada vez mais ofegante. Ele então parou momentaneamente, para virar o professor de bruços, porém ainda fazendo com que a perna dele continuasse dobrada, o penetrou com vigor novamente por trás, o envolvendo em seus braços e ofegando em sua nuca, ele continuou a estocá-lo com mais intensidade, balançando o corpo dele com o seu, até que finalmente com os dedos pressionados contra a pele do outro, o corpo do moreno se tornou todo tenso. Ele preencheu Ginpachi-sensei com os seus fluídos o segurando apertado, enquanto o professor também havia gozado e expelia seus fluídos pela segunda vez. Toshirou continuou a segurá-lo com a respiração descompassada.

O homem de cabelos claros estava estirado no chão exaurido. Até para respirar estava difícil. Fora a sessão de sexo mais intensa de toda sua vida. Mas, jamais contaria isso pro moreno, ele era muito cheio de si. Sua garanta estava seca, não sentia mais seus braços, sua pele estava marcada por arranhões, chupões e sei lá mais o que. E estava satisfeito, muito satisfeito. Pigarreou - Oe, sai de cima de mim!

Toshirou recuperava o fôlego ao ouvir o que o professor pedia, pareceu ignorá-lo completamente deslizando os dedos pelo ombro dele e respirando contra o seu pescoço, sua pele estava úmida. Também estava bastante satisfeito, depois de toda aquela brincadeira, havia conseguido o que queria. Ele então se ergueu sentando ao lado do professor e continuou a observá-lo. O homem de cabelos claros estava realmente sensual todo espalhado no chão e exausto com as mãos amarradas para trás. O moreno sorriu maliciosamente, se perguntando se devia soltá-lo ou não, ele estava muito atraente daquele jeito, talvez Toshirou ainda conseguisse ir mais uma vez... mas, seria demais para o pobre professor. Aquelas mãos amarradas eram incrivelmente sexy. Continuou a comê-lo só com o olhar. Jovens da idade dele não se satisfaziam fácil afinal.

O professor sentiu todo o desejo no olhar do moreno. Será que ele o queria mais uma vez?! - Oe, pode parar com esse olhar de tarado! Me solta! - Começava a ficar preocupado. Se Toshirou o agarrasse mais uma vez, não sairia dali vivo. Afastou seu corpo de perto do outro.

- Ué, sensei... - Ele sorriu maldoso ao se aproximar de novo de Ginpachi-sensei colocando o braço em volta dele. - Achei que você tinha dito que não tinha medo de ficar sozinho comigo. - Sua mão discretamente se moveu para beliscar o mamilo dele, e ele deu alguns pequenos beijos em seu ombro, observando-o pelos cantos dos olhos. Mas, não ia fazer nada mais, estava apenas tirando onda, já que o professor parecia tão assustado, afinal foi ele que começou tudo aquilo. Ginpachi mordeu os lábios já muito machucados para reprimir um gemido - Hn-Me solta logo, moleque! E quem disse que eu estou com medo! - pigarreou - Então, é... Ah! Nós temos que ir atrás do Okita!

- Certo... - Toshirou gelou ao se lembrar de Sougo, ele havia tirado uma foto bastante constrangedora. A essa hora, talvez aquela foto já estivesse online em algum site de relacionamentos. - Droga, sensei... aquela foto... - Ele puxou a gravata que o amarrava finalmente libertando as suas mãos, seus pulsos deviam estar bastante doloridos. E enquanto o professor acabava de se recompor, Toshirou correu pela porta.

**FIM**

--

**Notas:**

- Pra quem chegou de gaiato, eu (Youko Yoru) e uma guria fodastica (Lily Kat ou petit-gateau) fizemos (e ainda estamos fazendo) varias fics! \o/ A maioria é de Reborn e Gintama!!

- xD Essa rendeu boas risadas por causa da cena das mordidas! D hoho!!


End file.
